


Piquancy

by taeminuet



Series: Vampire!au [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminuet/pseuds/taeminuet
Summary: “That’s not true,” he murmurs and slips out of his seat to flicker closer to Jonghyun, too fast for him to see, though he can feel Jinki’s eyes tracking him with ease. He catches Jonghyun’s face, tipping it towards him and running his thumb over Jonghyun’s bottom lip.He hears Jonghyun’s breath hitch, hears his heartbeat speed up in his chest, the rush of blood in his veins. Taemin can’t help the way his fangs run out, just a little. “I’m… so hungry.”In which sometimes the old-fashioned way is the best way.





	Piquancy

After months and months of living with two vampires, Taemin would think that anyone’s sleep schedule would adjust. But Jonghyun isn’t entirely adjusted to their schedule even now, and Taemin can’t help but think it’s cute when Jonghyun’s eyes begin to droop when 3 or 4 ‘o clock rolls around, the morning still a long way off.

Right now he’s struggling to stay awake, dozing fitfully against Jinki’s shoulder as Jinki admires him with a level of patience that Taemin imagines it takes hundreds of years to learn.

Taemin doesn’t have that patience. Jinki’s tried to teach it to him, but he always ends up laughing at how young Taemin is, how inexperienced. And Taemin wants to pout and say that he’s almost 30 now, but that’s nothing in the face of Jinki’s centuries. It’s barely more than Jonghyun’s 27, and Jonghyun is still physically aging, not capped forever at 22 like Taemin.

Maybe that has something to do with Taemin’s patience. Or maybe he just doesn’t have any when it comes to Jonghyun, gorgeous and soft and sleepy. If Taemin stays still, he can hear the slow, methodical pulse of Jonghyun’s heartbeat, so unafraid in a room full of vampires who could hurt him as easy as breathing. Not that either of them ever would.

“Should we put him to bed?” Jinki murmurs softly, voice pitched low and smooth to keep Jonghyun from stirring. It doesn’t work.

“I’m awake,” mumbles Jonghyun, nuzzling into Jinki’s shoulder and punctuating his words with a yawn. “Wanna go to sleep with you guys. When the sun comes up.”

“You should be glad the whole coffin bullshit is a myth,” Taemin says, a laugh in his voice. “What would you do without two vampires cuddling you to sleep?”

“Be a lot warmer,” Jonghyun says and finally pulls away from Jinki to stick his tongue out at Taemin.

“Are you cold, darling?” Jinki asks at once, all concern, and Taemin’s heart melts even if it’s not angled at him because Jinki is just like this, and Taemin remembers all too easily how it is to feel special and adored when Jinki focuses like that, like he has nothing in his entire world more important than their well being.

“No,” Jonghyun says, flushing pink and gorgeous in the soft light. “I’m warm. I am sometimes, after you drink from me, but it’s been…”

He trails off, his cheeks coloring, the words dying on his lips, and Taemin lifts his hand to hide a laugh. He doesn’t know how Jonghyun is still so shy sometimes when he’s seen how needy Jonghyun gets, how Jonghyun whimpers and whines for them once he knows he’s going to get what he wants. But before then, Jonghyun is so soft, so uncertain, like somehow he’s afraid to ask.

And Taemin doesn’t know how they got so lucky, doesn’t know how they ended up with someone as soft and lovely and eager as Jonghyun is. Or he does, but it still fascinates him that Jonghyun wanted them, that Jonghyun agreed to be theirs.

It still fascinates him that Jonghyun can tuck his face into Jinki’s shoulder again, clearly flustered. “It’s been a while…”

“Only a few days,” Jinki murmurs. “Hardly even enough time for Taemin to get hungry again.”

Taemin pouts. “That’s not true,” he murmurs and slips out of his seat to flicker closer to Jonghyun, too fast for him to see, though he can feel Jinki’s eyes tracking him with ease. He catches Jonghyun’s face, tipping it towards him and running his thumb over Jonghyun’s bottom lip.

He hears Jonghyun’s breath hitch, hears his heartbeat speed up in his chest, the rush of blood in his veins. Taemin can’t help the way his fangs run out, just a little. “I’m… so hungry.”

“Taemin,” Jinki murmurs, lifting an eyebrow. It’s clear that he knows that Taemin is exaggerating, but Taemin really is edging towards hungry and Jonghyun is a temptation that he can’t pass up.

“Please,” Jonghyun says, and it’s tentative still, not quite tipped towards begging just yet, but close. “If he’s hungry…”

Taemin almost laughs. Jonghyun phrases it like it’s all for Taemin’s sake, like he hadn’t prompted it, and it makes Taemin have to fight back a fond smile. Jinki does no such thing, his eyes soft and his expression gentle, so utterly enamored with Jonghyun that Taemin would almost be jealous except that Jinki is leaning just close enough to ask, “Do you want Taeminnie to feed on you, hm? Want to let him taste your pretty blood?”

Jonghyun lets out a tiny whimper. “Yes,” he says, voice finally starting to sound desperate. “Yes, I want that.”

Taemin’s swallows, and his fangs are completely run out now at the thought of Jonghyun’s blood in his mouth, Jonghyun squirming and begging under him. But Jinki catches at Taemin’s wrist gently, pulling him away and pressing a kiss to the thin skin of Taemin’s wrist, the feeling of his fangs just barely there in his mouth, like a warning. “Patience, darling,” he murmurs. “Go change the sheets for us.”

And Taemin wants to whine, but there’s a ritual to this, a way they do it, and Jinki’s words have power in them, the firm urging tinged with the magic of their bond. He slips away, going to change the sheets, and hears Jinki in the room behind him, murmuring sweet things that make Jonghyun whine softly, his heartbeat thrumming in his chest so loudly that Taemin has a hard time focusing as he changes the bedsheets – the waterproof mattress pad to stop the blood from staining the mattress, and the white sheets to ensure that something, at least, will be stained red and pretty.

By the time Jinki leads Jonghyun inside, Jonghyun is already flustered, half clinging to Jinki who holds him close, fingers gentle where they rest on his waist to guide him. “Jonghyunnie,” he murmurs, voice pitched soft and comforting and unable to be refused. “Do you want to tell Taeminnie what you told me?”

And Jonghyun’s entire demeanor is small and soft, almost fragile, but when he opens his mouth, it’s with a moan that’s pure sin. “Please,” he whispers. “Want you to bite me. Want you to make me bleed.”

“So pretty,” Taemin says, and steps forward until Jonghyun is boxed in between Jinki’s grip and Taemin’s body, and even Jonghyun can’t deny the prey instinct now, the feeling of two predators trapping him in place. His heart is racing, and Taemin leans close, mouth near Jonghyun’s throat, fangs out.

“Taemin,” Jinki says, voice firm and forbidding. Taemin presses his mouth to Jonghyun’s throat, but he doesn’t bite down, doesn’t dare. He knows Jinki would never really hurt him, but he doesn’t want to push on this. He knows the rules, knows that Jonghyun’s neck is off limits until the day he decides to turn.

But his mouth at Jonghyun’s throat makes Jonghyun shake, leaning heavy against Jinki and tipping his head back onto his shoulder so that more of his throat is bared. It’s trust, pure and simple, and Taemin wishes he could take advantage of it, but Jinki’s hand curves around Taemin’s throat, fingers pressing gently against the bite mark on Taemin’s own skin, and Taemin shudders and sinks under his touch, leaving only a kiss on Jonghyun’s throat before he pulls away.

Jonghyun whimpers, straining after him with a little gasp of, “No, please…”

“Fuck,” Taemin sighs. “One day, Jonghyunnie. One day we’ll bite you like that, drink you dry.”

“Taemin,” Jinki says again, all warning, but Jonghyun is sighing, melting into Jinki’s grip.

“One day,” he echoes, sounding dazed. “Please. But I want… I want this for a while longer.”

Jinki inhales deeply. “For a while longer,” he says, pressing a kiss to Jonghyun’s temple. “For now, let’s give you what you want, hmm?”

“You too?” Jonghyun asks, breath catching, but Jinki shakes his head.

“I drank from you not long ago. And if I take, Taemin can’t have as much,” he reminds Jonghyun, stroking his spine gently. “Don’t worry, darling. I’ll be right here.”

Jonghyun pouts. “I’m not worried,” he says. “I trust Taemin.”

And that’s a Bad Idea, capital letters and all, because Taemin doesn’t always have the best control, especially when it comes to Jonghyun. But it’s flattering too, and Taemin feels warm with affection.

“You’re precious,” Jinki murmurs to Jonghyun and then guides him to the bed. Taemin helps him strip Jonghyun, almost reverent in the way they touch him. Taemin’s hands are careful as they slide off his jeans and underwear, and Jinki peels off Jonghyun’s shirt and hoodie with fingers that linger on the softness of him, the way he’s filled out just a little since coming to be with them full time, spoiled and pampered and plied with chocolate after every feeding (and the days between).

Jonghyun lets them, flustered but so willing, and lets Jinki pick him up effortlessly, moving him onto the bed. He sits, pillowing Jonghyun’s head in his lap, and runs his fingers through Jonghyun’s hair, petting him gently.

Taemin stands for a moment, looking at the two of them, the loves of his life in very different ways. And he’d almost be content to just stay and watch except that once Jinki gets Jonghyun settled, he murmurs, “Where would you like him to bite, my love?”

And there’s no way at all for Taemin not to feel a sudden feral flush of hunger when Jonghyun goes pink and pretty and spreads his legs open, whispering, “My… my thigh.”

“Fuck,” Taemin hisses and is between Jonghyun’s legs so fast that Jonghyun jumps slightly, jerking in Jinki’s hold. His heart thuds, fear making it jump in his chest, and Taemin moans, leaning down to press kisses to the inside of Jonghyun’s legs, his teeth scraping pointedly.

Jonghyun whines. “You’re teasing,” he says and tries to reach for Taemin, but Jinki catches his arms, pulls them up above Jonghyun’s head to hold them in his lap, one hand splayed across Jonghyun’s wrists, squeezing just tight enough to be felt. Jonghyun shudders openly, legs falling a little wider, and Taemin is far too close not to notice that Jonghyun is getting hard. Because of course he is.

“Taemin,” Jinki says, and Taemin’s head snaps up. Jinki is holding Jonghyun in place, almost effortlessly, his free hand stroking along Jonghyun’s jaw. He’s smiling softly at both of them, pleased and proud, and Taemin feels a kind of slow warmth swell up inside of him at how very loved the both of them are, albeit in different ways. “Be careful, darling. You aren’t as hungry as normal, but you know how easy it can be to get caught up.”

Taemin hums. “I’m always careful,” he says, suppressing a grin. “Right, Jonghyunnie?”

“I– I don’t…” Jonghyun whines, and then shivers bodily, turning his head to halfway hide his face in Jinki’s leg. His heart skips a beat, thudding rapid in his chest.

“Jonghyunnie,” Jinki says softly. “Go on. Finish your thought.”

Jonghyun shakes his head as best he can, and he’s trembling. “I don’t want to,” he whispers, and it’s less petulant than it is nervous, a shy little admission. “It's embarrassing.”

“Jonghyunnie, you know we won’t judge you,” Taemin says, lifting a hand to pat his leg soothingly. He leaves it there after, rubbing what he hopes are comforting circles on Jonghyun’s thigh. His thumb keeps skating over the warm line of the artery beneath Jonghyun’s skin, though, and Jonghyun shudders under his touch.

He whines quietly. “I don’t want you to be careful,” he breathes. “I like it when you aren’t. When it hurts…”

Jinki takes a slow deep breath above him. “We don’t want to hurt you too badly, sweetheart.”

Jonghyun whines again. “You won’t,” he says. “I know you won’t. Taemin won’t, and you won’t let him. I–” Jonghyun takes a deep, stabilizing breath. “I know I’m fragile compared to you, but I want… I want you to just… take what you want.”

Taemin can’t control the sound he makes, half whine and half growl, something simultaneously predatory and utterly adoring, and only stops because Jinki’s is murmuring his name, looking down at Jonghyun with caution in his gaze. He’s so careful, so gentle, and this must rub him entirely the wrong way, but he’s also always so willing to give them what they want. It’s clear he’s torn, and the mutable command in Jinki’s voice is full indication. He’s not telling Taemin no, just not yet, and Taemin watches him for a moment, taking in the tension in Jinki’s frame.

“Jinki,” he says, cocking his head to one side. He doesn’t need to say it out loud for Jinki to understand what he means, but he does anyway. “He trusts us. We have to trust him too.”

Jinki sighs softly. “You know it’s awful when you’re right about things,” he teases, but his smile is gentle, and he lets go, carefully, of Jonghyun’s arms, instead sliding his hands into Jonghyun’s and holding them gently. “If your grip loosens, I’m telling Taemin to stop.”

Jonghyun pouts, immediately starting to protest, but even Taemin shakes his head now. “It’ll mean you’re starting to pass out. That’s too much. Trust me, Jonghyunnie, it’s not a fun feeling. Even if you’d wake from it alive.”

“Oh.” Jonghyun’s pout falls away and then slides back into place a moment later, less disappointed and more affected. “Will you bite me now?”

Taemin looks to Jinki, waiting, and when Jinki finally nods, Taemin groans and presses his thumb down into the skin of Jonghyun’s leg, letting him feel the pressure. When he lowers his mouth this time, there are no soft kisses. He lets his teeth drag over Jonghyun’s leg, the points of his fangs pricking gently as they go, leaving tiny pin-prick wounds as he nips at the sensitive skin.

Jonghyun gasps with every one, his breathing getting shallow and desperate. He lets out a tiny whine when Taemin draws a drop of blood, just soft enough to barely be audible over Taemin’s moan. And he’s so hard now – Taemin would have to be blind to miss that, the way Jonghyun’s cock is twitching pathetically with every nip, every flash of pain.

He just ignores it though, because that’s not what Jonghyun asked for. Jonghyun asked to be bitten, and Taemin wants, as badly as Jonghyun does.

He settles his mouth carefully, waiting just a moment, letting Jonghyun realize what’s about to happen, and then he bites hard as Jonghyun’s heart stutters. Jonghyun lets out a broken shout, mostly pleasure and partly pain, and Taemin sucks hard, relishing the taste.

After a moment, long before his thirst is sated, he forces himself to pull back. He’s panting, though he has no reason to even breathe, and his mouth is red and full and the smell of Jonghyun’s blood is a tang in the air, more potent than just a scent. It’s magic, an urge, drawing Taemin in, and Taemin shudders violently.

“Taste good,” he moans, trying to find coherency, and lowers his mouth again, to Jonghyun’s other leg. It takes a moment for him to get permission from both Jonghyun and Jinki, but when he does, he bites harder now, almost harsh. Jonghyun’s yell is a scream this time, and Taemin hears Jinki’s voice like some distant command, but he’s drinking, and Jonghyun’s blood coats his mouth like honey and Taemin is gone, something desperate and feral and–

Jinki’s voice jerks him away, the magic between them pulling Taemin back, and Taemin snarls weakly as he pulls away. Jinki holds out a hand, pulls Taemin up.

“You can’t stay there, sweet thing,” he murmurs, soft enough that it’s definitely for Taemin’s ears alone. “He’ll hurt himself.”

And when Taemin looks, Jonghyun is vibrating, his hips fucking up into the air, and it’s jerking his legs, moving them just slightly, when Taemin would have ripped skin if he stayed.

“Please,” Jonghyun whines. “No no no, please, more. Don’t stop. Please.”

Taemin moans. “Jinki,” he pleads, looking at him with desperate eyes, and Jinki hums and squeezes Jonghyun’s hands before lifting one arm.

Jonghyun and Taemin moan in tandem, and Taemin fits his mouth against the crook of Jonghyun’s elbow like it’s second nature. “Let me?” he whispers, like a ritual, and Jonghyun nods frantically.

“Please,” Jonghyun gasps and squeezes Jinki’s hand so tightly it might hurt if Jinki were human. “Please, I want…”

“Hush,” Jinki urges and squeezes back to remind Jonghyun that’s he’s there. And Taemin wants to be helpful, wants to be less distracted, but fuck, he can still taste Jonghyun’s blood in his mouth, still smell it in the air around them.

He bites, hard and fast and eager, and now it’s neither teasing nor desperation. Now he drinks, long swallowing pulls and Jonghyun quivers under him, noises growing in pitch and desperation until he’s turning his head into Jinki again and burying a scream.

He shudders, weakly, and then his arm falls away from Taemin’s mouth and Taemin lets him go, licking at his own mouth desperately. Jonghyun is still bleeding, but Jinki moves like a shadow, flickering and quick, and he reappears with bandages, with chocolate and gatorade.

“Help?” Jinki says, and he’s glancing at Taemin who is still recovering, trying to wrap his head around humanity again, to wrap himself back around the part of himself that is more than the blood on his lips.

Taemin whines. “Hungry.”

Jinki’s eyes gleam in the dim light, and he reaches out, pulling Taemin in. “Lick, don’t bite,” he instructs, and Taemin obeys without a thought because this is Jinki. Jinki who he trusts and who loves him and who wants the best for them both.

Jonghyun’s blood is thick and heavy, and Jonghyun whimpers softly for a moment as Taemin drags his tongue over the shape of wounds, and then sighs heavily, slurring something that vaguely sounds like Taemin’s name. Taemin laps his way up, licking the blood off of Jonghyun’s skin until suddenly it’s not blood anymore and the taste of iron gives way to the taste of salt on his tongue, and Taemin pulls back fractionally with a start.

Jinki pushes him gently, unyieldingly, back downwards, and Taemin licks a few more times before he realizes that it’s come. He’s licking come from Jonghyun’s belly, where he had come from Taemin biting him. And as much as Taemin wants to feel a thrill of pride there, mostly he just feels a burst of warmth and affection.

Once Jonghyun’s belly is clean, Taemin nuzzles at it softly, teeth tucked carefully away. “Jonghyunnie,” he purrs. “So pretty. Taste so good.”

Jonghyun mumbles something sleepy and slurred. Jinki nudges him awake, plying him with chocolate and something to drink. “You did so well, sweetheart. So strong for us.”

Another mumble and then, “Thank you. Felt good…”

“I’m glad, love,” Jinki whispers. “Sleep with us now. It’s almost dawn.”

Jonghyun shivers. “Cold. Wanna cuddle.”

“I don’t think it will help much–” Taemin starts, but Jinki’s look stops him.

“Of course we can, darling,” Jinki murmurs, and makes sure to bundle Jonghyun in extra blankets before bed to help fight the chill of two vampires cuddled close to him on either side.


End file.
